


"Do you Fancy Me Now?"

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: The Grand Tour, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I got carried away whoops, Ooo some naughty stuff here, Saucy, explicit - Freeform, not my fault lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: This was an Anon request. I'm sorry it took so long, so much workkkk uggghhhh. I hope you enjoy it as always! This is about Richard seeing OC in a bar after she had an argument with her (ex) boyfriend and he tries to cheer her up (In the best way possible looollllll *Insert winky face here*)As you can clearly see, yes I got carried away, but I really couldn't give anymore fucks if I had any left to spare (which I don't, work had taken all of them away from me dammit)Enjoy my friends, leave a kudos and comment as you wish, follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad @ thatdankhammondlover as always and thank you for at least reading to the end of the notes (Phew well that's a start) Now let's Marvin Gaye and get it onnnnnnn (Lol I'm sorry I'll go now)





	

“Cool, see you later mate, 8:30?”

“Yeah okay that’s alright, see ya”

Jeremy and James walked away, and I winded down the window. I sat in the seat and smiled with satisfaction, knowing I can relax tonight with my friends, without having to worry about other things that may be lingering on my mind. I picked up my phone and thought I should invite Y/N to come with us.

“Hiya, we’re going out tonight, wanna come?” I asked her.

“Erm, I’m so sorry Rich I… I would love to but I can’t” She stuttered.

“Oh okay, don’t worry about it” I sounded positive, but I was in truth disappointed.

“I’m really sorry, maybe another time?” She said.

“Of course that’s fine!”

“Have a lovely night”

“You too, see you later darling”

Darling? Well that slipped out, yikes I’m glad her boyfriend wasn’t around to hear that. The last time I called her that he flipped at her about it apparently, I felt so awful.

We hung up, and I embarked on the trek home, when I arrived it was approaching 7:30, I didn’t have much time to get changed and get to the pub, so I ran inside and changed into my grey skinny jeans, white button up shirt and converse. I showered myself in cologne, did my hair and shot out the house again. 8:10, good I had 20 minutes to get there. Once I had arrived, I eyed our usual spot and saw Jeremy and James laughing with drinks in their hands, a sight that’s unseemingly inevitable every time I walk in.

“The Hamsters arrived!” Jeremy said raising his beer slightly.

“Yes yes now where’s my drink? I need to relax” I laughed.

James pushed a bottle in my direction, and I took it eagerly. I could see how this night would end already it’s too predictable. Jeremy would get drunk, James would be tipsy, I would usually be tipsy also, but was planning on keeping the drink light tonight. The hours rolled on by, the drink was flowing, funny stories were shared amongst each other, Jeremy nearly at his peak of drunkenness.

“Think we’d better fly Rich otherwise Jeremy will end up punching someone” He laughed. Turns out James was also being sensible tonight.

“Alright mate, I’ll just finish this beer and I’ll be off too” I replied.

“Alright, come on Jezza, let’s go” James said tapping his shoulder.

“Oh the fun is over already? Oh dear well by Rich” Jeremy scarpered from his chair and made his way ungracefully to the door with James, which left me all alone.

I gulped down the rest of the beer, and sat for a while before I went. I then saw the door fly open, and Y/N came in, slumping on a chair at the bar.

“What is she doing here?” I whispered to myself.

Concern raising within me, I rose from my seat and made my way towards her, approaching her, I tapped on her shoulder to gain her attention.

“Richard, oh I secretly hoped you’d be here” She said. Her eyes looked bloodshot, as if she had been crying.

“Darling what’s wrong?” I asked, sitting beside her while I reached for her hand.

“It’s Mark, I had a fight with him, I think we’re done” She said.

“Oh no that’s terrible” I said.

She sighed. “Maybe it’s not, God he was such an overprotective dick, but he never really showed much for me anyway”

“Don’t say that, are you sure you two are really done? Like can’t you work it out?” I asked.

“Nah, me and him are done” She replied.

All I could do was sigh.

“Jeremy and James left a few minutes ago, Jeremy was off his face” I giggled trying to lighten the mood, I gained a small smile from her.

“Well that’s Jeremy isn’t it?” She smiled. “Speaking of Jeremy, he told me something a while back”

“What did he say?” I asked.

“Well what do you think?” She eyed me raising an eyebrow. I knew this face. I was supposed to know what he said, but I can’t think of anything he may have said to her.

“I honestly don’t know” I laughed.

“Oh really?” She smirked.

“No! Really, I don’t! What’s that bastard said to you? It’s about me isn’t it?” I said.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter, forget about it” She giggled. “Oh Richard you do cheer me up”

“I’m glad I do, I want nothing more than for you to be happy” I smiled.

Y/N looked deep into my eyes, seeing straight through me, as if she was trying to figure me out, then she spoke.

“Jeremy said you fancied me” She lowered her voice.

My breathing shallowed. Shit she knows, she didn’t even need Jeremy to tell her I’m probably making it so bloody obvious.

“Well do you think I do?” I asked.

All she did was smile. God she thinks I fancy her. Don’t get me wrong, it’s bloody well true, I mean, she’s gorgeous, I love her personality, her eyes, I love everything about her, working with her is like a dream. I could never show it though because she was with someone, but now she’s not, everything is unfolding.

“I know what will cheer you up, a nice drive” I said changing the subject.

“Ooo I would love a drive” Her eyes sparkled. Damn those eyes, she’s so fucking adorable.

We walked outside and she jumped into the passenger seat, I slumped into the driver’s side and revved the engine of my Porsche before setting off, the howl of the engine echoing through the orange lit streets. We drove into the night onto the freeroad, no streetlamps above us, the only light visible was the ones on the car, but the interior was pitch black. I saw her look towards me, I caught a glimpse of her shining eyes as another car past us on the opposite side, which made my heart melt and yearn for her. A sudden strong desire, a craving to touch her, to feel her on the skin of my bare hands. Without a split second to think, my left hand reached over and cradled her thigh, I felt goosebumps rise on her skin. She didn’t push me away. She wanted this just as much as I did, she has responded to my touch in the most delightful way possible, and it turned me on. My hand started to creep even further up her thigh, my fingers slipping under the rim of her skirt, she didn’t stop me, and I had no intention on stopping. My hand was now fully under her skirt, cradling what I could, dangerously close to where I was forbidden to even think of touching. Here head was pressed against the seat, she loved the feeling, and it made me flush, to think I was pleasuring the girl I’ve been craving for so long.

We reached my house, and I parked up on the drive. We both leaped out the car, and Y/N stood alongside me as I fumbled to open the door. We walked in, and reached the living room. She wondered by my side, secretly hoping I would make a move that would take her by surprise, and that’s exactly what I did. I approached her and pushed her against the wall, lifting her leg up by the knee, allowing me to press myself against her in the most delicious way. Our noses touched, our lips inches from touching. My hand reached further down to grab her by the thigh again, and I pressed myself even harder against her, the bulge in my jeans getting distinctively bigger.

“God Richard…” She whispered onto my lips, and without even realising it, she was grinding herself onto my erection.

Good God this felt like nothing I had ever felt before, it was so deviously sexy. I groaned in response, and she smirked.

“Do you like that Richard?” She growled in my ear. This was too much, too much for me to take, if she carried on I would be pushed over the edge in a matter of seconds, but I fucking loved the feeling.

“God- fuck yes” I moaned.

This turned her on, and her movements became more erratic, harder and faster. She started to push me back, I fell onto the sofa, and she sat on my lap, spreading my legs slightly so she could gain as much contact as possible, she grinded down onto me again, only this time, Jesus was it hot. She wanted to please me, she was fast, hard and encouraging, all of that combined together, I was guaranteed not to last very long. I moaned louder with each movement, I held her hips and pushed her movements further down onto my erection.

“Jesus… fuck yes Y/N, God that’s so good, don’t stop baby” I groaned.

I was so close, so close to tipping over the edge of pleasure, it was within reach, and she intended to help me find my peak. With a few more sharp movements through the denim, I released, my stomach tangled in knots, my squeaks and moans barely audible, the grip on her waist tight, my hips bucked against hers, grinding myself onto her, riding out my orgasm. A look of satisfaction and smugness on her face, she kissed me, her delicate hands on either side of my face. She pulled back.

“So Mr Hammond, how much do you fancy me now?”


End file.
